Rhythm Emotion
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: He broke her heart. She thinks he's an annoyance. How will they get back together? Slight Lee/Ruki, along with a full Takato/Juri and the main couple, Ruki/Ryou. And so you angry fans won't be mad...it's a Ryo/Ruki in the end!
1. Ryo Akiyama Friend, Foe, or Annoyance?

            A/N: Okay, I usually make Ruki/Takato and Jen/Juri fics, but since I'm a fan of most of the non- yaoi and yuri couples, I've decided to make some people satisfied so they won't flame me as much (see reviews on Behind my Tears). There. A Juri/Takato and Ryo/Ruki. I'll probably make a Ruki/Lee fic sooner or later. Or now…

            Ruki hated Ryo ever since the day he beat her. And yet, she loved him. His sparkling, happy blue eyes, and warm smile made her melt. But since they got together, the love only lasted for a short while. She can remember they day he hurt her so much it made her cry every night. This toughened her up. Only Lee and Ryo knew why. Now instead of loving eyes, a caring smile, and a gift-giver she always was, she was an ice-cold person whose heart was made of stone. No one could heal it. No one. "Except maybe Jen-Chan," she whispered under her breath.

            "Oi, Ruki!"

            She looked up. "Huh? What do you want, gaki?"

            "C'mon, we gotta go," Takato, said to her.

            "No one bosses me around, goggle boy."

            "Well, then if you don't hurry up, then you just might be lost."

            "I'm never lost."

            Hirokazu, however, scoffed. "Yeah, right. You were just lost a few minutes ago; in your thoughts!"

            "Zip it, amateur!"

            "Who says? I'm the best tamer!"

            She punched him in the stomach and kicked him where it hurts. "Yeah, right. Some 'best' Tamer **you** are!" she said as he left him with Takato.

            Lee, being in the front of the line, shouted, "Hey, who's that?" pointing from far ahead.

            Ruki saw a hint of red, but no purple. It could only mean one person. "Ryo."

            Lee decided to shut his mouth and not talk about him.

            But Takato didn't have a clue. "Oh, really? Hey, Ryo! Wanna join us?" His voice echoed.

            "Sure! Thanks!" Ryo yelled back.

            Lee nudged him. "Thanks a lot, Takato."

            "What'd I do?" Takato asked, still not knowing what he meant by that.

            "Oh, hi, Ruki," Ryo smiled.

            Oh, I'm gonna kill you for that. Ruki thought.

            "What's wrong? Lost your tongue?" he played.

            "Shut up." Now Ruki was a bit mad…still.

            "Look, can I talk to you for a minute privately?"

            "No."

            "Why not?" Ryo was now willing to get her back no matter what the cost, especially after what he did to her two years ago. He loved her so much, much more than the girl he used to be with: Melody.

            "Just shut up!" Ruki yelled angrily as she punched him in the stomach.

            "Hey, take it easy. I came to apologize."

            "Well, apology **not** accepted."

            Ryo sighed. "Okay…"

            Lee looked at the two. They make such a good couple, but they fight 24/7. Maybe this is my chance to get Ruki. She's so beautiful…and nice, too. Everyone may think not but deep down, I know she is. I have a chance on winning her heart. "C'mon, we have to go now. There's no danger here."

            "Good. I can might as well get home, relax, and not to mention, stay away from Ryo."

            "Should I walk you home?" Lee really wants this chance.

            "Um, sure." Ruki was a bit flattered. She was surprised that Lee asked her that question. "Thanks, Jen-Chan."

            Lee smiled. "Your welcome."

            Now this didn't get past Ryo. Lee…and…Ruki? Ha, right, like they'd ever like each other, but I must focus on getting Ruki back, I'd pay **any** price! Well, at least I have something up my sleeve that'll take action anytime soon! 

            Back in the Real World, Lee was walking Ruki back to her house. Sweet, isn't it? "Well, here you go." Lee smiled at her.

            Ruki smiled. "Thanks, Jen-Chan."

            "No prob. At least I got away from Shiuchon for at least a few minutes."

            "Bye, Jen-Chan."

            "Bye, Ruki."

            As Ruki walked in her house, her mom was in a baby blue dress. This meant only one thing: she was on a date, and she had the house to herself because her grandmother is out as well!

            "Oh, Ruki-Chan, I'm going on a date," her mom told Ruki.

            "I know that," Ruki told her.

            "Well, since grandma is out, I hired a babysitter."

            Ruki's eyes opened wide.

            "And since she's in Okinawa for a vacation, your babysitter will live here for quite a while, since his parents are in South America. They told me to keep him here until they come back. He'll walk you to and back from school! And let's pray to high hopes that you'll like each other!"

            Ruki didn't think it would work out one bit, but whatever the case, she had to listen to her mom. I guess whether grandma is in Okinawa or not, I still have a babysitter… 

            The doorbell rang. "Oh, that's either my date or your babysitter. Remember Ruki, be good!" She kissed her forehead. Gotta go!"

            "Ridiculous." She then went in her room to listen to her music.

            Just then, a boy slightly taller than her came in her room. He had khaki, kind of baggy pants, and a red sweater, along with two suitcases. "Hi, Ruki."

            Ruki's music was on so loud, she didn't hear a thing, until the boy turned down the volume. She looked around to find…Ryo.


	2. Surprise!

            Ruki was shocked. "What! You're my…"

            "Babysitter? Yeah." He smiled sweetly at her. His eyes were still sparkling.

            She buried her head on her pillow. "This can't be happening…don't tell me you have to sleep in my room, too…"

            "Um…sad to say…yes. Your mom made me," He partly blushed and partly smiled at the fact he got to sleep in the same room as her.

            She punched him again. "No funny stuff. Got it!" she demanded.

            "Um…yes, ma'am."

            "Good."

            "Well, I guess I'll make you dinner?"

            "Oh, great, now he's gonna poison me. How nice, yet how pathetic."

            "I won't poison you. I promise." He smiled again.

            "Would you stop smiling like that?"

            "Dunno. You decide."

            "Then I say I'll make dinner, and you stay here. Mess anything up, and you'll **die**!" she threatened.

            "Okay, okay, Moumantai."

            "I thought I told you no funny stuff!"

            "Okay, okay."

            She sighed in an annoyed way as she left her room and headed for the kitchen.

            Ryo decided to look around her room. He found a photo album on one of her shelves. He picked it up, and looked at its contents. He found lots of pictures of her in Digimon Card Battles, and photos of adventures in the Digital World. But as he skimmed through the pages, He found a part of the book that made him stare- pictures of him and Ruki when they were together. He remembered the time when it was her 11th birthday. Hardly anyone knew about it except him, and he was the only one who came. He then saw a picture where She hugged him as thanks for the birthday present. "She must really remember these." He then felt extremely guilty after seeing the last picture in the whole album: A picture of her crying. He couldn't help it. Tears flowed down his eyes. He then quickly wiped them off and put the album back on the shelf and sat back down on her bed, knowing she was coming to get him to eat dinner.

            Ruki went in her room. "Time to eat."

            "Now did you poison me?" he asked jokingly.

            "No."

            Both of them walked to the dining room where two bowls of ramen were set up, along with a tall glass of water, not to mention the pot full of leftover ramen.

            She looked at him. He had redness almost all over his face. "Did you cry or something?"

            He looked at her, knowing she's onto him. "No. Why do you ask?"

            "Your face is kind of red, and I know it's not blush."

            He then blushed.

            "Now that's a blush!" she said as she picked some noodles up with her chopsticks.

            Ryo took out his. "Well, I haven't been crying that's for sure."

            "Whatever." The phone rang. "I'll get it." She picked it up. "Hello?"

            "Um, hi, this is Jen. Can I speak to Ruki, please?" the voice asked.

            "Speaking."

            "Oh, hi! Um…I was just calling because-"

            "Because we all wanted to know if you've died yet!" Hirokazu and Takato yelled through the phone.

            Ruki growled. "No, I'm still alive! He's eating dinner with me right now."

            Hirokazu and Kenta howled. "Does the dinner have to do with chocolate syrup or whipped cream and Ryo?"

            She blushed. "Idiots!" she slammed the phone down.

            "Who's on the phone?" Ryo asked.

            "If you really want to know, Jen-Chan, Goggle boy, Hirokazu and Kenta were on the phone. The last sentence you could hear after what I just mentioned about you and me eating dinner was, 'does this dinner involve chocolate syrup or whipped cream and Ryo?'" She blushed again.

            Ryo blushed a deeper red. Like it'd ever happen… 

            Like it'd ever happen… 

            Silence came upon both of them. C'mon, Ryo, **talk**! You wanna win her heart back, right? He then looked at her. He sighed inaudibly. She's so… "Wonderful," he said, saying the last word in his thoughts aloud.

            "What's wonderful?" Ruki asked.

            He blushed again. "Um…the, uh, food! Yeah! The food's wonderful! Thanks!" he said nervously as he ate some more ramen before saying, "I'll go take a shower."

            "Okay, don't use up all the hot water."

            "Like I would."

            "Like I can trust you."

            Ryo ignored it, and went to take his shower.

            Ruki cleaned up, got her towel, and went to the door and waited for him to finish. After 15 minutes, she yelled, "Save some for me and the fishes!"

            "Okay!" He went out of the bathroom with steam coming out of the room.

            She kept herself from drooling over him again. He was a little muscular, and it surprised her that he never looked like that when he wore his clothes. A towel was wrapped around his waist. Damn, he's hot… 

            They shared one last glance while Ryo walked past her and Ruki was going in the shower room. Stop looking at her! You might get her attention. 

            She quickly got in the room, and shut the door. She lowered her head and sighed, longing for him, but her hurt her a long time ago and she won't let that happen again. The girl can still feel the tears from long ago. "Quit it, he's too good for you," something inside her said. "You can always go to Jen-Chan." She lifted her head. "Yeah." The voice inside spoke again. "You love him, right?" Ruki nodded. "Yeah." Then the voice started yelling like he won something. "Then get in there and get his heart! They don't call me your conscience for nothing!" Ruki looked up with bright eyes. "Yeah!" she yelled.

            "Ruki, are you okay in there?" Ryo asked through the door.

            "Um…Why would you want to know?" she yelled back.

            "Whatever." He shrugged, and walked away.

            She hit her head on the door. "I hate it when he does that."

            When Ruki came out of the shower, she was in a bathrobe. Ryo was sitting on his sleeping bag when he saw her. He couldn't help but stare. She looks so pretty, especially with her hair down! "Um…hi."

            She glared at her. "Tomorrow, I have school. You had better not ruin my day while you're here."

            "Okay," he grinned at her.

            "Stop grinning like that."

            "Why should I?"

            "Because it's getting annoying."

            "Lemme think about it…no."

            "Gr…"

            Ryo's face lit up, and with a high pitch voice, he managed a "Hi!"

            "Very funny. Gir, get back to work."

            "Piggies!"

            "Shut up."

            "Okay." He stopped.

            Ruki shut off the lights. "Good night!" she said grumpily.

            "'Night, Ruki," he said soothingly.

            Ruki shivered at his sweet voice as she and Ryo drifted off to sleep.


	3. Just a Bad Day

            Ruki woke up, and when she saw nothing really special in her room that changed, she figured it was just a dream. "It's just a dream."

            "What is?" Renamon asked from the shadows.

            "I had a dream…mom was on a date again, and she hired a baby sitter and the babysitter was Ryo, and, and, and…he had to follow me around everywhere…" Ruki was talking really fast on the last sentence.

            "Mornin' Ruki!" A voice yelled. "I made breakfast! Hurry up and get dressed!"

            She groaned. "It's not a dream…not a nightmare…but an akubi (bad day/unlucky day)…"

            Ryo came in her room. "C'mon, are you going to wake up, or am I just going to have to pick you up myself?"

            Ruki liked the picking up part, but she didn't want to make any hints. She got up. "Geez…about how long are you going to stay?"

            Ryo thought a moment. "Hm…about until my parents get back from South America."

            "And when will that be?"

            "Dunno. About 3 months or so…unless thy have to do other things, then they'll stay for an extra three months until they're satisfied."

            This is gonna be a long year… 

            On the way…

            Ruki sighed. "How am I survive the whole time with you?"

            Ryo smirked. "You're just gonna have to."

            On their way, they passed his school, who was also Lee's and Takato's and um…yeah. And a bunch of girls were screaming, "Look, it's Ryo-Chan!"

            Ryo slightly frowned. "Uh-Oh."

            A whole bunch of boys and girls crowded around him either asking for his autograph, or wanting a date for Friday night.

            Ruki giggled slightly. She saw Takato, Lee and Juri and the two…'bumble boys' walk over to her.

            "Ruki!" Juri called out, pulling Takato's arm with her. "What are you doing here? Especially with Ryo?"

            She rolled her eyes. "My mom hired a babysitter and he's living with me for about three months because she needs him to watch over me, and walk me to and back from school, and his parents are in South America."

            Juri opened her mouth to speak, but Hirokazu interrupted. "Well, what's all this got to do with Ryo?"

            She growled. "Idiot! Hello! You called last night. You **knew** he was going to baby sit me, remember!"

            "Oh, yeah, he told me before we all left."

            Juri pushed him aside. "Well, anyways, guess what?"

            "I have no idea. But I'm sure it's a total shocker," Ruki said sarcastically.

            "We're going to have a new student tomorrow! And it's a girl! Not only that, our teachers tell us she's going to be in all mine, Lee's, Takato's, and Hirokazu's and Kenta's classes. She also an ace student!"

            "Um…that's nice, Juri. Look I've got to go to school." She walked away, leaving Ryo behind with all the fan girls who want to glomp him for all he has.

            She reached the school when he finally caught up with her. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked panting.

            "Because I felt like it."

            "I like your school," he complimented, looking around the school while walking with Ruki. "None of the girls here chase after me."

            "No, But they're sure complimenting your looks and body," she smirked, seeing the entire girls giggle, laugh, blush, and whisper at the sight of Ryo.

            "Who is he?" said one.

            "I don't know, but he sure is hot!" said another.

            "Hey, Yukio, I think he's that one Legendary Tamer our brothers keep talking about. Remember he gave us a picture of him, because we thought he was cute. They said he's famous for battling this Digi-whatever Card Game," claimed Kelly, one of Ruki's classmates.

            The girl, known as Yukio, giggled. "Yeah, he's dreamy…"

            Ruki sighed at all the comments. "Looks like you've made some friends. How nice."

            "Well, Ruki, here you go: your class. I'll pick you up after my school is over. But just in case your school ends before me, just wait here, and don't go anywhere until I come, okay?"

            "Sure, whatever, just as long as if you won't bother me any further."

            "Okay, bye Ruki," he shut his mouth quickly before his mouth could say 'Chan.' Dang you Ryo, don't do that! 

            "Whatever." She walked in her classroom.

            Ryo sighed. "Ruki, if you can hear my whisper, I still like you, and I want you back in my arms again. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry, Ruki."

            "Who you talking to, Ryo honey?"

            He turned around. He saw a girl with brown, wavy hair, and auburn eyes. She was about as tall as Ruki and she had the girls' outfit of her school: the all girls' school. "M…Melody, what are you doing here?"

            She kissed him on the cheek. "Silly, you don't remember? My mom said I was moving here, and I told you, and you even said that you were moving here, too!"

            The flashback struck him hard. Man, this ruins my chances! 

            Melody kept talking. "Well, I'm only going here for today. Your school's letting me in! Isn't that great?"

            "Yeah!" He faked a smile. This ruins it more! 

            "Well, you need to get going to school, Ryo-Sama! See ya later!" Melody leaned forward and kissed his lips for a long time.

            Not far from them, Ruki was watching in the shadows. "Humph." See? He doesn't need me neither did he want me. I'll just go to Jen-Chan. 


	4. Surprise?

            Ruki entered her classroom. The teacher looked at her dumbfounded. "Ruki, what are you doing here?"

            Ruki looked at her, confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

            "Your mom transferred you to another school. You're not supposed to be here anymore."

            "Which school am I supposed to go to then?"  
            "The one that Melody is going to tomorrow. Want me to drive you there?"

            "Um…Thanks, sensei."

            So they went in her car, and they drove there. When she dropped her off, the school was deserted. No on was to be found. They were all in their classrooms.

            As the teacher drove away, she realized she was in her other school's uniform. She just decided to leave it there and walked to the office. After she was given her schedule, she walked off to her first class: Math.

            By the time she came in, everyone was staring at her. The teacher, almost forgetting that she was the new student, said, "Class, this is Makino, Ruki. Ruki, you may sit in any empty chair there is."

            She looked around to find a seat nearby Lee, but instead, she found out that the only seat was next to the one and only, Ryo.

            She made an inaudible groan, and walked to her seat. On the way, she met face-to-face with Hirokazu and Kenta.

            "Hey, Ruki, what's with the dress?" Hirokazu and Kenta asked jokingly.

            Ruki didn't seem to take it as a joke, or a compliment. She pinched Kenta's arm so hard, he almost came to the point of bleeding, and she kicked Hirokazu in the shin to where it was almost broken. Satisfied, she walked to her seat.

            "Hi, Ruki," Ryo smiled happily.

            "Shut up," Ruki snapped without even looking at him.

            Ryo thought of something that might cheer her up. "Well, uh, um…nice clothes."

            "You've seen them this morning; what's so new about that, unless you were blind this morning?"

            He kicked himself for that. Idiot, remember? "Uh, yeah I already knew that, I was just, uh…complimenting you."

            She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

            After class was over, and a few more things, lunch time was finally here. Ruki found a spot nearby Lee, and sat with him.

            Lee smiled at her. "So, was your day good so far? You've seemed to have made one friend."

            "Oh, Puh-lease, Jen, that brat is not my friend and my day was pretty crappy, thank you very much."

            "Really? Well, if he isn't your friend, then he's your boyfriend, right?"

            "No, he already has one. It's a one-time new student who'll be going here tomorrow. When he dropped me off to my class, a girl came up, and they kissed."

            Lee was quite a bit shocked. But, he told me he likes her. This isn't possible…hey wait this is my chance! "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be. Besides, like I'd like that wannabe anyway."

            "Hey, Ruki, I wanna talk to you after school."

            "Um, sure, whatever."

            Ryo walked by. "Hey, Ruki!"

            Silence rose.

            "Ruki?" he sat next to her.

            She stood up and walked away. "I'll see you after school, Jen-Chan."

            Ryo had a concerned look on his face. "What do you need to talk to her about?"

            "Nothing. I just needed to ask her a small private question, that's all," Lee responded, not trying to tell him.

            After school, Ruki sped walked her way outside to the front of the school, but took a small detour and went the opposite way of her house. Ryo, getting slightly confused, wondered where Ruki was going, considering she was too fast for him. So he went the other way, the real way to her house to catch up.

            When Ruki arrived at the meeting place, she saw Lee, leaning on a tree. Cute. "So, Jen-Chan, what did you want to say?"

            He chocked slightly. "Um, me? Well, I, uh, I…"

            "Wait. Let me go first." She sighed deeply. Here it goes. It's now or never. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I hope you, don't get-" she was interrupted by his lips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she didn't know how. Soon his hands found their way around her waist. Nothing but heat and passion surrounded the couple.

            Behind a few more trees, someone shivered at the coldness now surrounding him. "Tell me, Ruki. What did I do?"


	5. What did I do Wrong?

A/N: This is in Ryo's POV! ^_^ *sigh* what a cutie!

Pika 2: excuse her; she's an idiot. She's obsessed with Q-Chan, Ryo, Jamie/Wild Eagle, and Leon Toros!

Ruki: I'm not an idiot! Sure, I'm obsessed with Q-Chan more, but *sighs dreamily* Ryo is so damn cute, especially without his shir-

*Pika 2 takes out a frying pan that looks exactly like Chi-Chi's and starts chasing her*

Ruki: Um…on with the fic? *Smack* Ow…

            I couldn't believe what I saw! Ruki, and…Lee-Kun. Why? How? I just felt my heart rip slowly down the center as I just walked to Ruki's guest room. At least Cyberdramon was here and not the Digital World. I could talk to him. I just slammed the sliding door shut, and just threw myself on the bed. Cyberdramon walked in.

            "What's up?" he asked me.

            "Nothing," I replied harshly. I wasn't in a good mood.

            "Isn't this about Ruki?"

            I was actually speechless at him for once. He…knew what I was mad about! But, how did he know?

            "I knew it! I get extra dessert!"

            I got up from the bed. "No, you don't."

            He snapped his fingers. "Darn."

            "I'm just not in a good mood."

            He took a look at me. "It's about Ruki, I know it! Now that I know you're lying, you owe me twice the dessert you usually have, just like you promised!"

            I could only stare at him. He doesn't know how I feel. Cyberdramon doesn't know what love means. I don't think he's a loved another in his life. I felt like crying, but I'm a man, I can't cry. Men don't cry. Oh, what the heck, I'm almost the same age as Ruki, so what's the use? I dawdled out the door. "I'll be taking a walk, Cyberdramon, don't get into any kind of trouble. Stay in the closet and sleep."

            He glared at me. "Fine, but you owe me dessert!"

            "Whatever." I walked out, and shut the door quietly.

            I wasn't able to say anything. On the way, I just happened to bump into the cute couple, Takato-Kun and Juri-Chan.

            "Hi, Ryo-Kun!" Juri said cheerfully.

            "Um, hey Juri, Takato," I replied, "Where are you guys going?"

            "On a date. Takato asked me out." I could see Takato blushing, and he wasn't doing a good job hiding it, either.

            "Lucky," I muttered under my breath. 

            "What'd you say, Ryo?"

            "Oh, nothing." Man, Takato must be really brave to ask her out. I couldn't even get the courage to ask Ruki out whether she liked me or not! "Well, see you guys later. Have fun you two."

            "Thanks, you too!" Takato said.

            As the two walked away, I just left the same direction I was walking in before. I happened to see Lee-Kun with Ruki in the park across the street. Seeing I had nothing to do, I hid myself the best way possible, and crossed the street unnoticed. I hid up a tree right next to the bench Ruki and Lee were about to be sitting in. They were laughing and having a good time talking. It seems as if her heart had already mended itself together as I saw the happy, carefree look on her face: the same one as when I loved her. And right when I broke her heart, Melody had to be an idiot! Yeah sure, so I told her it wouldn't work out. She didn't want to accept that, and now she's coming to my school tomorrow! Aw, damn…this is just getting worse. Then, I saw the most unwanted scene paint in my mind: Lee had his arms wrapped around Ruki's waist, and she liked it! He led her backwards to the tree I was sitting on, and they spent minutes kissing. I couldn't take this. It was too much to handle. I promised myself that when I got here, I would get Ruki's heart back, no matter what the cost, and back then I didn't care if she had someone else. I was determined to win her heart back, and leave Melody behind. But this? This…I couldn't take it. What did I have that Lee-Kun didn't? That's it; I'm talking to him.

            Lee walked Ruki to her house. He kissed her goodnight, and walked down the pathway.

            I jumped in front of him from a tree hanging high above. "You must be happy."

            "Yeah, actually, I am. She loves me." He noticed a smile on his face when he turned his head to Ruki's room's door, then he looked back at me.

            I had a feeling that I had no choice, but to let her go. She's happy with him. Maybe that's how much I love her. "D-do you love her?"

            "I love her so much it's unbelievable."

            I choked on my words. "T-then you better take good care of…her. I only want for her to…be happy, that's all." (A/N: Yeah, Q-Chan, even if it's with another girl!)

            "Thanks, Ryo-San, I guess." He extended his hand to me.

            Knowing what he meant, I extended mine and shook it. But I couldn't endure the pain inflicted on my heart. I felt my eyes get all foggy. The more thoughts conflicted, the more tears came out. "I…I have to go." I then started running inside Ruki's house through the front door.

            Rumiko-San, Ruki's mom, saw me come running in. "Konbanwa, Ryo-Kun, are you-?" She didn't finish her sentence as I ran in my room. I wiped my tears, and just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. When I finally stopped crying, I looked at the present I wrapped especially for her. She still thinks it's for Melody, but I guess now I guess I'm gonna have to give it to her. Or I can try to get her back…but… Seeing the smiles and laughter on her face, I don't know what to do. I want to get her back, but she's so happy with him. I want her to be happy with me. Why did it have to be him? Dunno. Why the heck am I answering myself anyway?

            "Where's my dessert?" a voice asked me.

            "In the fridge. Rumiko-San went to sleep so just go on and get it. Like you said, two plates of fudge cake with the cherries you love so much on top," I said in a low, even tone. I was staring at the floor. I smiled at the times Ruki and I had together. Whenever my parents had to make a business trop to meet a bunch of weirdo people, I always take her with me. We explored every single place there was over there. And yet envy seemed to makes its way into my memories. I was jealous of the fact Lee-Kun got to hold her so close. I sighed and plopped back on my bed.


	6. Melody Kamakura The Troublemaker

A/N: What the freak are you guys saying!?!? Hello! D3Fan, you kusottare baba, it's called a love triangle for crying out loud! Ryo's gonna win her heart back somehow, baka! *Calms down* Okay, fine, whatever. I'm tired of these insults, and yelling that I betrayed you. I have not. If you have not already noticed, I'm testing the couples to see which one I'm more of a fan of. Duh! Read my past chapters and my bio, too! It's called a love triangle. That's it; the next insult or nagging I get from even one of you this fic will be discontinued. Sorry Pika 2 and Neo Lady Sakura, and all the other people who like this fic, but I'm serious about this. If you guys can't go with me on the fact that I'm making a love triangle where Ryo will get Ruki's heart back, then I might as well discontinue this fic and finish Sailor Tamers instead, **understand**? No? Too bad. Yes? Okay, good. Now on with this chapter. This is the last shot I'm taking. Anymore bad stuff form anyone's mouth on any reviews starting from June 15, 2002 to the day you're reading this right now, This fic is going down.

Pika 2:  Dun ask how I got over here. What?!? Okay, that's it! Stop saying bad things about this fanfiction, cuz believe me, you dun wanna get on my bad side.

Ruki: EEEP! Head for the hills! Crazy maniac on the loose~!

Pika 2: Hmph. *Stalks off to a different room. You can hear screaming in the background. *

Ruki: I hope that wasn't someone I cared for. Okie, on with the story!

Q-Chan: *sobs* She called me Ruki's Ex! *Sniff*

Ruki: *pushes him out of the way* ya ain't supposed to be here! Okie, on with the fic!

A/N 2: This is in Melody's point of view, if you didn't read the title yet. ^__^ Oh, and Hiroaki-Kun, If you happen to read this fic for some strange reason, gomen, ne, I "kinda" borrowed your last name. ^_~;;

Hiya~~! I'm Melody Kamakura, but just call me Melody. I've got long, wavy, chocolate brown pigtails, and gorgeous auburn eyes! I captured Ryo-Chan's heart a few years ago, and now we're almost like the cutest couple in our old school. But now he left for West-Shinjuku, I begged and begged my parents to transfer me to his school. Obviously, they want for me to be happy, so they agreed. Ryo's so happy to see me! I remember he said he didn't want to be with me, but I then realized it was just a bad dream…I think. I'm not quite so sure, but I just thought it was a dream. And so here I am, out of my bed, and ready to rock at school. Not only will I pick up some boys just in case Ryo-Chan really does break up with me, I'll also be so popular like in my old school! I'll make friends in no time! ^________________^

Yay! What a sunny day today! And another day to hold my beloved Ryo so close to me. I have a feeling he has feelings for another girl…but oh well, I can always win it back! I have a special charm! ^_~

What's more, I'm going to Ryo's school! I already told him, and he was ecstatic! I loved the expression on his face! It was so happy, so glad, and so not alone…but why would he ditch a beautiful, smart, and sassy girl for another one who, I bet, is completely unpopular, unpretty, and most importantly, a geek. I'll take care of him in this school that way, because he's taken care of me so many times before. I need a way to repay him. Oh well, I'll find a way. I'm his girl, after all!

I walked along the sidewalk, thinking about which I should gain first: friends, or guys? Hmm…I then decided to choose both, and started running towards the school. On my way, I found a really cute-looking couple. The guy had an orange vest with a cute, black shirt under it, and brown pants. His hair was pretty navy blue to me, and his eyes were sort-of grayish. The girl had, like, the coolest looking ponytail I've ever seen! It even has highlights! ♥ Her shirt was white with turquoise short sleeves and she wore jeans with two small belts on one leg. The front of her shirt has a broken heart for some reason, but I pushed that aside. I smiled, thinking it looked like Ryo and me the first time we went out. I walked on, reaching the school gates. I looked around and found Ryo-Chan, but he was dawdling. Doesn't he know that he'll be late for class if he keeps that kind of pace? I ran up to him, and greeted him good morning. His face seemed more down as he greeted me back. I asked him what's wrong, but he didn't say anything. I wondered what's wrong. I then realized I had cooking class today before lunch. I could bake him a cake! Yay for me! Just then, the bell rang. I lifted his head with my index finger and kissed him on the lips and told him to meet me at lunch before I ran off to my first class, math.

A real snoozer it was. I've already learned this stuff. The things private schooling can do to you. I can only hear the teacher say, "Blah" over and over again! No wonder Ryo-Chan's parents always state the fact he had good grades since he moved to Shinjuku. My hand raised half the time for questions; I did want to be popular and get really good grads like Ryo-Chan, but I didn't want to sound like a genius in front of everyone; my reputation would be completely ruined! Then what would people think of me? I'd have to hang around with some computer geeks with big, round glasses and speak in a sophisticated manner. It's just plain freaky!

Second class. Stupid. I'm not gonna learn anything in science. What's the use of sex-ed if you aren't gonna learn anything? It's called education, right? Oh well. Third class: Cooking! Yes! Today we get to bake any dessert we want. So I added this ingredient and that ingredient. And just a few minuets and voila! A yellow two-layered cake with chocolate frosting all over the outside of the cake and in the middle of the two layers, sprinkles on top and white icing on the side, and strawberries (his favorite) around the edge of the cake, and his name written in Kanji with some vanilla white frosting. He's sure to cheer up on this! ^___^ For some reason, every girl in class were gawking on the cake I made, especially when I put Ryo-Chan's name. Eh? Omae o Korosu! Don't look at my cake! It's only for Ryo to look at and eat!

So when lunchtime came, I already had the tray set up for him. He came over to me.

"What did you want, Melody-Chan?" Ryo-Chan asked me.

"Ryo-Chan, I noticed this morning you were completely down, so I made you a cake to cheer you up! ^__^" I handed the cake to him. "Here. It even has your name on it!"

Ryo looked at the cake, shocked. He smiled at me, picked up the cake and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, kawaii one." I think he got over the sad part of this morning, and I got him back! I told you guys I have a charm! ^_~

Both of us had a slice of cake. "So why, exactly, did you break up with me anyway?" I asked him.

He paused and thought for a moment, or so it seemed, and then smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess my dad gave me a little too big of a sip and got me drunk and insane."

Then the cute couple walked towards us. I figured they were friends of Ryo-Chan.

The blue haired boy pointed to me and asked, "You're the new kid who baked the cake at cooking class, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I am. Ryo-Chan, could you introduce me to your friends?" I smiled at him.

"Melody, the boy who talked to you is Jenrya Lee, but call him Lee. The girl with him is…" he stopped. His hands trembled. I got scared. I didn't quite know what was wrong. He seemed, well, disappointed. Disappointed of something, but I didn't quite know what he was sad about. "Um…"

 I sensed the girl's anger. "So you're Melody," she said to me. "Ryo must really like you. Humph."

Lee looked at the girl, pitying her. "Ruki, it's all in the past. It's okay. Don't talk about it, especially in front of Melody." He pulled her in a hug, and then a kiss, let go, then patted her back.

Ruki, eh? Well, I have a feeling that's the girl Ryo dumped me for. Hmm…looks like I've got competition! "So…" I pretended I knew her all along, as if she was all Ryo talked about. "**You're** Ruki Makino: The daughter of Rumiko Makino, the famous super-model! You know, Ryo was all he ever talked about ever since he dumped me but believe me he still likes you. In fact, I was jealous. Now I see why he likes you so much! You look rough; you **are** rough, just like him! Looks like I have competition! Watch out, I'm tough, too." I winked to add a little bit more ditzyness into my sentence. I looked at Ryo, who was now pissed off more than ever. I smiled at him, and whispered, "I'm gonna win this match!" and smiled at the couple.

Ruki blushed, lowered her head and ran away. Lee, having a confused and mad face on, ran the same direction Ruki headed towards.

Ryo's face held an annoyed expression. "You gaki! What did you do that for? She already has a boyfriend!"

I smiled lovingly for some reason. "I know she still has feelings for you. Not only that, I like the competition I'm getting," I said in a slightly seductive voice, which irritated him. I kissed him on the lips for a few minutes, and then walked away for the next class.

I heard Ryo say before I left; "Melody, you're such a troublemaker!" he grinned at me before I waved at him and ran off.

After school, I felt like causing trouble and spying. I climbed up a tree, watching Ryo walk home with Ruki. Strange…why's he doing that? Can't her boyfriend walk her home? Well, it didn't really matter to me anymore, as I jumped from tree to tree, swinging form branch to branch, almost like Tarzan. I finally found out where Ryo was staying while his parents were in South America: Ruki's house. Wow, I then wished I had a camera. As I watched from the tree closest to Ruki's house, Ruki stomped through the door, with Ryo-Chan trailing behind her. A smile slowly crept up my face. I grinned, and clapped my hands together once before saying, "Ryo, Ruki, let's play a lil' game of spy, shall we?"


	7. Jenrya Lee Mr IloveRuki

A/N: Okie hi! Um…if ya didn't notice the title of this chapter, it's in Lee's/Jenrya's/Jen's/Henry's point of view. Enough said, okie? ^__^ Um…things look good so far…so uh, on with whatever before I start talking too much. Heh, heh. Today I went to Sea World with Pika 2, and um…after that, I bought about $16 worth of candy. I haven't even started to eat a fraction of it, but just to let ya know, I'm hyper at the moment, so uh, if you come across some stupid stuff, blame the Sweet Factory for having such a wide variety of candies! ^_______^ Oh, and this chapter is the same chapter as the last one, except that it's in Lee's point of view this time. For those of you who are so kindly reading this, thankies for paying attention! If you read this, please review saying you read it so on the next chapter I can recognize you, and stuffs. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. And in Jen's class, let's just say it's gone a little bit like Adolescent Growth Education, otherwise known as sex-ed. So beware.

Oh yeah, I'm also thanking krn*kyuteE/ -jaNe- for actually flaming me nicely. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank…youkewl, PanDora, Aseko: Goddess of Vengence, fan, Deltagreydramon, Wolfmon, Leedamon Teimaa, Pika 2 (especially. Hey, can ya come over so we can play Sonic or somethin'?), Arabella Silverbell, Dark Sakura (although I **am** planning to make a Henrika fic of some sort, I just need inspiration, okie? I promise ya!), Rika Nonaka, bluemoonlight, DigiT&s1+S2fan (thanks for the suggestion. The fic is now rated PG-13), SaLLy (it's both), MysticalNymph, 19 Ruki, Grrrrr, Reika, TS Angel, Tsuki-Sama, Blind Fath, Fighting Soul Ryuki Forever, Azura the Assassin, Kitsune, karislight (love ur fics, keep it up!), Forget-me-not, AliSa, Shadowcat, Selece, Furor, and last but not least, because she's the first to review my fic and tell me what she thinks…Tiffany! Okay, enough blabs. On with the fic.

I'm so happy I have a girlfriend! Ruki! I can't stop thinking about her! I really owe Ryo one, really. He let me have Ruki.

So now today's a new day for all of us! And as usual, I start eating breakfast, and Shiuchon and my elder siblings are just talking; having a good time. I soon started to pack my stuff for school, out the door I went. On the way, I met up with Ruki, who unfortunately, was with Ryo. I wanted to hold her so badly, so much. I even had to fight the urge to kiss her for an eternity. As we were all walking, Ryo realized he left his science homework back at Ruki's so he ran back to pick it up. So there we were, Ruki and I were alone. As we reached the school gates, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. He lips were so soft, so tender, and so…warm. I could feel myself shiver and get tense as Ruki's hands roamed my arms and back. When we finally broke the kiss, I saw a girl; on I've never seen before at school glance at us. Her hair was in brown, wavy pigtails except for two strands, one on each side, also wavy, framing her face. She had a no-sleeve shirt under a vest, which was white except on the collar part, which was blood red. Her light pink skirt was thin and had two layers. Her skin was pretty light, but also close to a tan. Her eyes shone a sparkling brown color, and she was shorter than me, but taller than Ruki-Chan.

She smiled at me and Ruki, then left.

Ruki glared and shot daggers at her when she first saw her here. Was there something I missed? She looked like as if she's been her enemy since the beginning of time, and it was scary. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and told her we needed to get to class, and fast.

Classes seemed to drag on for years and years. Stupid reviewing that the teacher made us do. I couldn't think straight. I had my mind and heart set on Ruki-Chan at the moment. My thoughts were soon interrupted when everyone was snickering at me. I then looked at the teacher, who was tapping her foot on the ground in the front of the class. "Out of la-la land yet, Jenrya?" the teacher asked me.

Seemingly my science teacher always asked people random stuff about sex-ed, the subject of science today, she was waiting for me to answer her question, which I wasn't paying attention to. "Uh…yeah," I responded sheepishly.

The class roared in laughter. "Jenrya, this is unlike you to not pay attention on your studies and in your class. Next time, try to pay attention more often, or it's detention for you. Now, I hope you were paying attention yesterday, because we're taking a mini quiz right now. Answer this question: If a male is going through puberty, what might they experience during their sleep?"

Aw, damn. I didn't pay attention yesterday, either…I thought about fifth grade. Unfortunately, I was in the Digital World then, so we missed that class. "Um…uh…Mmm…hmm…uh…It's…a menstrual period…er, no I mean, puberty, er, no, that's what the human is going through, um, sperm, uh, argh!"

The whole class laughed even harder. Where was Ruki when you need her? Or Ryo-San? I blushed madly. I could've sworn that my whole body turned as red as Guilmon. The teacher, however, wasn't overly impressed. I got something a woman receives mixed up with what the men have. Dang it!

"Jenrya, you haven't been paying attention yesterday, either?" she sighed unpleasantly and looked at another person. "Katou Juri, can you tell me the answer to the question poor Jenrya forgot to answer?"

She smiled and nodded. "A man sometimes goes through a nocturnal emission, AKA a wet dream when going through puberty. Jenrya, a woman goes through the period."

I sighed and muttered, "I know **that** already," but she didn't hear me over all the giggling in the class.

The bell rang, and I was the first to run out and go to the next class: English class.

I'm gonna skip this part. The next class I'm in is cooking. I saw that girl again. The one who was staring at Ruki-Chan and me? Yeah, her! I'm just glad Ruki isn't in this class; otherwise she'd be shooting bullets in her eyes. Right when sensei told us we could make anything we wanted, she started running for her table as fast as a roadrunner. An hour later, her cooking was finished and she added the final touches to whatever she was making for about ten more minutes. When it was finished, everyone was staring at it. Written on the cake, was the Katakana writing for 'Ryo.' Confused, I asked the kid next to me why her cake had Ryo's name on it. No one knew. I mean, it's not likely for a girl who just came here, seeming like she knows nothing about Digimon or the card game, and yet she makes a cake for Ryo-San, with his name frosted on it, too. Now this was just plain freaky. I mean it.

The bell rang for lunch. She quickly managed to get out of the crowd she made, covered the cake, and ran off with it.

I met up with Ruki who was looking like as if she needed to share her lunch with me. Looks like her mom cooked her too much again today. Her mom is always saying she's too skinny because her skin's always pale when she comes back home, considering she's so tired, so she asked her grandmother to cook much more than usual for her lunch. She couldn't quite finish it, and the school's lunch doesn't make a lot. We finished quickly, and then found Ryo. I told her that I wanted to tell him something. She agreed, sighed and went with me. Why, I don't know. Right when Ryo-San was no less than a few yards away from me, the girl appeared out of nowhere and showed her the cake. He smiled, while she cut the cake for him. I reached them a little bit after they started eating.

I pointed to her gently and looked at Ryo-San, asking, "You're the new kid who baked the cake at cooking class, aren't you?"

She smiled at me, then Ryo, saying, "Oh, yeah, I am. Ryo-Chan, could you introduce me to your friends?"

Ryo looked at me, and then said, "Melody, the boy who talked to you is Jenrya Lee, but call him Lee. The girl with him is…" he stopped. His hands trembled. What was wrong with him? Was he still in love with her? Was he scared that he gave her to me, but he really didn't mean to, and he really misses her? Oh, no. "Um…"

I sensed Ruki's anger. "So you're Melody," she said to Melody. "Ryo must really like you. Humph."

I looked at her, concerned and afraid. "Ruki, it's all in the past. It's okay. Don't talk about it, especially in front of Melody." I pulled her in a hug, and then kissed her, feeling the warmth of her lips. I pulled away, but then Melody spoke.

"So…" she said, "**You're** Ruki Makino: The daughter of Rumiko Makino, the famous super-model! You know, Ryo was all he ever talked about ever since he dumped me but believe me he still likes you. In fact, I was jealous. Now I see why he likes you so much! You look rough; you **are** rough, just like him! Looks like I have competition! Watch out, I'm tough, too." She winked. What the heck is she doing? Is she trying to act ditzy, or is she **really** ditzy?

I took a glance at Ryo, who looked totally pissed off. This isn't good. That was worse than when we battled the D-Reaper. I wouldn't want to get in this fight. I looked at Ruki who had her head lowered, her face a bright red color. Mad and confused, I ran off after her. "Ruki-Chan! Wait!"

She ran farther and farther down the school campus, and farther and farther from Ryo-Tachi. She went under her favorite tree on the school site, sat down, and cried. I sat next to her, patting her back. "What's wrong?" although I kind of knew already.

She sobbed even more. "I don't know what to do…"

I looked at her shocked. She still liked Ryo? "What do you mean, you mean to tell me…"

"Yes!" she yelled, looking in my eyes. Fear and sadness were held in there, the happiness trapped and drowned in the pool of tears. "For some reason, some part of me that loved Ryo is still in there, but I love you now. I'm so confused…" She held her face in her hands.

Later that day, I couldn't eat dinner. I just poked at my food.

Shiuchon put her fork down and slammed her fist at the table, pointing at me. "Okay, what did you do to Jen-Chan?!" she yelled. "You're too quiet. Jen is never quiet at dinnertime."

I looked at her. I didn't say anything. I just got up and walked to my room. Sleeping now was harder than ever. I kept thinking about what she said. She also loves Ryo. One half says, "Keep her. She loves me now," but the other half says, "Give her back, you overstayed you welcome. Besides, Ryo was with her much longer than anyone else, and you know she loves him still. Be the kind person you always are and give her back to Ryo."

So I started to count sheep, but I still don't know what to do now.


	8. Security Hall

         A/N: Ya wanna know why I named this chapter Security Hall? Well, if you have the Sonic Adventure 2: Battle CD or if you own the game, then you should already know that the song title for Rouge's Level, Security Hall is "I'm a Spy," which is exactly what Melody will be doing this chapter. I didn't want to type, "I'm a Spy." How creative is that? Not very. And since I'm listening to 200% no Jumon from Tottoko: Hamutaro, expect things to be crazy! This is in Melody's point of view. Go to http://www.planetdreamcast.com/sonic/sonic/2/sa2.html and you can download different kinds of Sonic songs, and not just SA2. The song, "I'm a Spy" will work best for this chapter. Click on Soundtrack Disk 2 and find "I'm a Spy… for Security Hall." You will then be taken to the Spy Planet thingy, and scroll down until you see two "download" buttons one on top of another, and since those are free servers, click on one of the buttons, and you can figure the rest from there.

         Ruki: itai koto, ooh, ooh, ooh, nandemo ieru tesuto de hyaku ten torechau…

         Pika 2: You're sure obsessed with this song.

         Ruki: I need the lyrics for the whole song, otherwise I can't sing it, they only have the TV sized ones. Terune idoma maruchibi dapaan ushiko hamutora bonchanri buruga tarohamu furaama shootai ganeme ponotsu gariton...Ninjin datte, ooh, ooh, ooh…*later*Tottoko hamuhamu Tottoko mohimohi koredekimattaze!

         Pika 2: *sweatdrop*

         Ruki: I'm also sorry for not updating so soon; I have writer's block (blech) and a science project and it's pretty big… so to speed things up, give me some a suggestions- I plan to finish all my fanfictions waiting to be completed so I can make and post the pending ones. Domo Arigatou gozaimasu! And I'm so sorry it's short, damn it!

         So this is where Ruki is. I rubbed my hands together. This was gonna be fun! I wrote down her address, and ran back home. Once I got back, I started thinking. He likes Ruki? Who'd want to like a rough girl? I mean, they're not guys' style, I can tell you that! Or does she have some quality I'll never have? I pushed that thought aside as I entered my room. I packed some spy stuff that still works. I marched back out without anyone noticing me. My mom caught me, but I told her that I was going to Ryo's house to play video games with him. Since she thinks I never lie, she accepted and let me go. My curfew was 8:00 pm: dinnertime. I ran out like a roadrunner, and back to the front of Ruki's house.

         I climbed on the same tree and took out my binoculars. I could see Ruki talking to a strange yellow fox that's standing on her hind legs. Freaky, that looks like the fox on one of Ryo-Sama's cards…Oh, well. I then heard some shouting. It was the noise of Ryo and Ruki. I turned on the sound enhancer I bought and listened.

         "Just shut up, I don't need your help on my homework!" That was Ruki shouting.

         "Well, sorry! Geez, can't a guy just say sorry to someone he loves?!?" Ryo-Sama shouted angrily. This wasn't like him to be angry. And he really does love her. What should I do?

         "You? Love me? Yeah, right; and pigs fly, Ryo!"

         Ryo had his trademark smirk. "Well, I think I just saw one in the Digital World."

         "You're infuriating!"

         "Well, I know you are, but what am I?"

         She growled and slammed the door. I heard Ryo step out into the backyard. He was pacing back and forth for some strange and twisted reason.

         "What am I going to get her? Her birthday is coming soon, not to mention tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Aw, man…"

         Then it really hit me. It hit me so hard I fell off the tree I was in. I screamed my head off as I fell. Thud! Ow…I fell butt first, and the nearest tree has nothing but like a little grass and a lot of concrete was surrounded by it. "Ittatatatata…" 

         Ryo heard the scream. I can tell, because I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly jumped back up the tree and hid myself the best I could. He looked around. "I could've sworn I heard a girl's scream around here…" and he left.

         I think I felt a sweatdrop fall on my head, because that was a close one!

         I jumped down from the tree and looked at the direction Ryo-Sama went. So her birthday's coming soon, and Valentine's Day is soon, huh? I ran to my house and gave a phone call to Ryo.

         He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

         "Ah! Ryo-Sama, I'm just wondering…What do you want for your birthday? And what do you want for tomorrow?"

         "M-Melody, why are you asking me, I mean, after all, my birthday is at least 5 months away. Shouldn't you ask me in about 3 and a half months from now?"

         "No, I need to know right now!"  
         "Why?"

         Aw, damn, I'm stuck looking for a good alibi! Shit, shit, shit, shit!

         "Um, hello? Melody-Chan?" Ryo-Sama asked through the phone.

         I quickly straightened myself up. "Um…" Think, think, and think, baka kiba! *Gasp* "So I can decide how big your present will be, and what the cost will be."

         "Um, I really like sweets, and for my birthday, um…I wouldn't mind to just go to an amusement park. Nothing special, I know, but I just want to relax, and maybe I should just make a party for the tamers and I, but…"  
         "But what?"

         "Um, nothing, really! So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
         "Uh, sure! Ja."

         "Ne." And both of us hung up.

         I walked over to my couch, and slouched. So he likes sweets? Maybe I can pull Ruki into a competition by giving him some sweets…But then again, little did I know someone else was listening to our conversation…


	9. Chocolates and Roses

         A/N: I'm really sorry, minna-san! -_-' I've had so many projects- I'm just glad I'll be able to work on my fanfictions more often because the homework and projects are getting lighter on my load. I'll try to finish this asap, I have a few ideas, thanks to Aidan for making fun of me so much I've decided that Ruki will now fight back! Hanyaaaa!

         Ruki was tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't sleep. What Melody told her at school just played over and over in her mind.

         _You know, Ryo was all he ever talked about ever since he dumped me but believe me he still likes you. In fact, I was jealous. Now I see why he likes you so much! You look rough; you **are** rough, just like him! Looks like I have competition! Watch out, I'm tough, too._

She then sat up, not able to even catch a single wink of sleep.

Kurumon tiptoed towards her. "What's wrong, Kuru?"

She looked at him. "How the heck did you get here?"

"I opened your door, of course, Kururu!" Kurumon then pointed to her bedroom door, which was opened just enough to fit Kurumon's butt in there.

"I…" Ruki looked at her alarm clock. 4:50 am. "Oh, nothing."

"Are you worried about Ryo, Kuru? You should be, because he's starting to like Melody more."

Ruki looked at him, slightly wide in shock. "But…How did you know?" But then again, why do I care? 

Meanwhile, in Melody's room…

Melody sighed in satisfaction. "What I said hopefully went to her head. I want a challenge! And I'll prove to Ryo-Sama that I'm strong! Even much stronger than Ruki Makino! That' why I need to get her jealous! I need to prove to Ryo that I'm much, much, much better then Ruki!" She looked at her calendar in the dim moonlight that shone on it. "It's our day for the girls to give chocolate to the boys they like, as friends, or as _koibitos_ (mates/crush/something like that)!"

Melody then went in the kitchen to cook some chocolate.

Back at Ruki's house…

Ruki got up and started to make three batches of chocolate: one for Lee, to thank him for loving him, one for Ryo, because even as hard as she tried to forget about him, she still loves him, one for Takato, because even though he's a hard-headed goggle-boy who cries a lot, he taught her a few things, but still, it didn't change her much. And one for Kurumon, because he was complaining about why he didn't get chocolate and **he's** a male as well.

Kurumon was looking curiously at the bowl of flour placed in front of him and away from Ruki. He pushed the bowl towards Ruki, but then she pushed it back in the same spot it was in before. Kurumon did it again, and Ruki had the same reaction. Kurumon, assuming it was for him and him alone, jumped in the bowl, causing a cloud of flour to rise, making Ruki cough. She glared at Kurumon, then grabbed him. She held him with both hands as she waited for the sink to fill up. She placed Kurumon in there and told him not to splash in it or his chocolate will be given to Renamon instead.

Well, yeah, since Kurumon wanted the chocolate, he obeyed this time.

Ruki smiled as she got the chocolate ready on time before she had to leave for school.

Ryo came into the kitchen. He saw Ruki decorating some chocolate hearts that were all shaped like a heart and about an inch thick. She gave the first dried one to Kurumon who ate it while he was still in his "private pool, slash bathtub," and he saw Ruki wrap it up.

"So, who you giving the chocolates to?" Ryo asked, hoping he'd get one, considering there were two left, but then again, she might give it to Takato instead.

Ruki just gave him a death glare. "Why do you wanna know, anyway, Akiyama?"

Ryo blushed, then just walked towards her. "Because, I just wanna know. Like I said, I'm sorry." He leaned closer and closer to her.

Ruki wasn't aware of his action yet. "Why?"

"I regret it…breaking up…loving Melody…I regret the whole thing…" Ryo said as he was only millimeters away from her lips.

Heat went up Ruki's face. She was frozen. She couldn't move away.

Just the Kurumon jumped out of the sink and yelled, "Good bath, good bath, good bath, Kururururururu!" and shook his whole body clean, causing Ruki and Ryo to get wet and snapping them back to reality.

Ruki shook her head, mentally yelling to herself not to fall for him, but part of her said that she loves him…

Ryo was blushing, then bowed. "Sorry, Ruki."

Meanwhile, in Melody's house…

Melody was happily humming to herself, happy because she finally got the competitive Ruki Makino out. "This is the time to test their love for one another…" Suddenly, Melody gasped. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't put her finger as to why. She felt something different in her room. She ran there, and sitting there was Kurumon, pigging out on the chocolate Ruki had given him.

"Kurumon! What are you doing here?" She asked. She picked him up, making him drop the chocolate onto her bed. Melody placed Kurumon back down and picked up the chocolate. He only chewed and nibbled on the top part, letting her read most of it. It read, "To: Kurumon, From: Ruki."

Melody looked at Kurumon. "You came over here from Makino's house?"

Kurumon nodded as he jumped up and took the chocolate by his mouth and landed on the bed, eating it slowly, taking his time eating the chocolate.

Melody smiled. "Kurumon, did she make one for Ryo-Sama?"

Kurumon nodded.

Melody sighed. She sat on the edge of her bed and put Kurumon, who was eating oh so happily, on her lap. She looked down at him. "I gotta get them back…"

Kurumon stopped nibbling and looked up at her. "Kuru? _Doushite_? Why? Why d'ya hafta bring them together if you love Ryo-San?"

Melody smiled. "When you start to love someone, if you love them so much it makes you cry, you'll let them follow their real _koibito_. Ryo-Sama was meant for Ruki-Chan, I saw it in his eyes. Months after we were together, Ryo never ever stopped talking about Ruki. Everyday, he would compare what I do to how well Ruki can do it. Whether I liked it or not, I could still tell- even his eyes showed it: He loves Ruki. I attracted him by skill and pure luck and charm. I wanted to break up with him for being a two-timer, but I realized that he was confused. He can't tell who is for him to have as a _koibito_; Ruki-Chan, or me. I thought about it. Night after night, I realized that all the evidence made a straight path to Ruki. I know she loves him, so I'm trying to get them back together."

Kurumon bit off some more chocolate.

Melody giggled. "You can't eat all that in one day! The chocolate she made is as big as you and still is!"

"_Wakaranai dakedo_ (But I don't understand), Kuru. If you want Ruki to love Ryo, then why are you getting in her way, Kurun?"

"It's simple. I still love Ryo and I want to make sure that Ruki loves Ryo just as much as I do, maybe even more, which is better. If Ruki loves Ryo, she wouldn't give up so easily on leaving him with me. I need to make sure that Ruki truly loves him before letting him go."

Kurumon took a bigger bite out of his chocolate. "Then why is Ruki-Chan with Jen, Kuru?"

Melody laughed. "She's confused. She knows that she wants Ryo, but at the same time, her heart leads to Jenrya-San. It's like with Ryo-Sama."

Melody picked up Kurumon and shoved him into her PE bag. "You stay in there." She also put her PE clothes behind him to make sure the chocolate wouldn't stain. "And don't talk or move. It'll attract the class." She put all of her stuff in her backpack, picked up her two bags, then headed towards school.

As she approached her home classroom, she saw a big group of girls crowding around someone. "Oh boy, looks like Ryo's gonna have some trouble stuffing all **that** in his backpack after school…"

Ruki, however, was just sitting in her chair, blushing. Lee was on the other side of the room, looking at Ruki, wondering what's gotten her so wrapped up in something.

Kurumon was wiggling in Melody's PE bag.

Melody bonked Kurumon on the head. "Hey, stop it!" she said.

This got the attention of the students.

Melody blushed. "Uh…um…heh, heh…Well, I have a…uh…Furby in here! Yeah! My Furby just won't seem to shut up! You can uh…go back to what you were doing now…"

Everyone did. Melody peeked in her PE bag and poked Kurumon. "Don't move around a lot!" she hissed at him.

"_Gomenasai_, Kuru…" he whispered back.

Meanwhile, Ruki was just staring out the window. How did Melody know? How did she know? I thought at first when I was with Jen I would love him more and I would be happy. I was wrong. I still keep thinking about Ryo… 

"That's b'cuz you love him, otherwise, you wouldn't have made all that yummy, delicious chocolate just for Ryo!"

Ruki looked away from the window and on her desk. "Kurumon?" she hissed, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know that…?"

"Let's just say I can read minds, Kururururu. And Melody brought me here. She gave me a note to deliver to you. See? A pretty pink bow, too, Kuru!" He turned around with his back towards Ruki and looked behind him. Tied around his neck was a pink ribbon with a note attached to it.

Ruki took it, then looked around in the class, then took Kurumon in her lap to prevent him from going anywhere and to make sure he doesn't get seen.

The note said:

_Makino-San,_

_I hope you're ready for a little competition! We'll meet at lunch. Bring your chocolate. We'll have a few competitions to see who gets to have Ryo for the keeping. I know you're thinking that you don't like Ryo, but face it; you don't love Lee-San in the same way. It would never work out. Our first competition is to see who's the fastest to give Ryo his chocolate by the end of the day. Don't even think about trying to give it to him before lunch; it won't work. Trust me. :P_

_Signed,_

_Kamakura Melody_

_PS: RYO WILL BE MINE!!!_

Ruki was furious! Does she really think I'll give up **that** easily? I'm a **tamer**! Tamers **don't** give up so easily! I'll show her! She took out a piece of paper and started scrawling a bunch of Hiragana letters on the paper.

Kurumon was looking at it. "Are you trying to make the note big enough so that she can't read it? Then why are you writing it to her, Kuru?"

Ruki, however, was too furious to answer his ridiculous sounding questions. She folded the note, tied it to Kurumon, then said, "Run over and give it to her." Ruki reached in her bag. "And this is for you. If you want more for lunch time, come talk to me, okay?"

Kurumon's eyes went wide. "Kuru!" Kurumon grabbed the parcel, and ran off towards Melody.

Melody was talking to her friends, who were basically gossiping and talking about how well she and Ryo make the perfect pair- one of the many obvious things girls talk about (which is why all my male friends don't understand when I say, "It's girl talk!" they ain't into the stuffs).

Melody then sat down when she caught a small glimpse of Kurumon. She took Kurumon and whispered, "Did she write a reply?"

Kurumon opened his package- a creampuff, what else could it be? He then chowed down and at the same time, showed her the note.

Melody opened it. She was surprised at the size of the writing, and she suddenly smirked when the note read,

**This is war, Kamakura!**


End file.
